


Pit Stop

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Mentionings, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Power Exchange, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex on a Car, Very Chill Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio and Ignis pull over to grab a cup of coffee... and each other.





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very mild power exchange and mentions of bdsm activity.

The sun was beginning to dip behind the landscape as the regalia, engine purring and chassis still shining from its recent wax in Hammerhead, made its way over the hills and toward the city of Lestallum. The car was occupied by Gladio and Ignis, with Ignis behind the wheel. They had embarked from their campsite location at Turncouth Haven to grab some groceries after Ignis had noted that he was unable to prepare anything aside from cup noodles for dinner. Gladio had sullenly asked what was wrong with cup noodles but everyone sighed and Ignis proposed that he go to the market in Lestallum and purchase some supplies. Gladio offered to tag along. Everyone washed up and Ignis and Gladio hit the road, leaving Noct and Prompto behind.

The group had been up since seven that morning, and Ignis was feeling somewhat drained, yet he pressed onward without any major complaint. With a wan smile Gladio had announced that even the supply of Ebony was depleted when Ignis had asked him to see if there were any stashed in the backseat console. They had simply been spending too much time out in the field this week and nearly everything had been exhausted.

“Hey Igs, why don’t we pull over at the next outpost. You look like you could use a breather. I could also use a bite to eat.”

Ignis glanced at the clock display. “We’ve only another twenty-five minutes or so until we arrive at Lestallum. We might as well wait and push through.”

“Yeah, but then another what, forty, forty-five minutes back to the campsite? You look tired. Let me buy you a coffee. Plus, my stomach’s straight-out rumbling.”

Ignis nodded and drove on. The two kept their eyes peeled for the next sign of civilization, which came about five minutes later in the form of a paved lot upon which a gas station and a mini-mart sat. “Ahh, Coernix station, I believe,” Ignis remarked as he pulled into the lot and parked next to the side of the building. The two men got out and went inside. They came back out a few minutes later with a bag containing various snacks and two six packs of ebony. Ignis had already cracked open a can and began chugging it down even before they left the store.

Once in possession of his coffee, Ignis’ mood and alertness notably improved. The two walked back over to the car. Along the way, Gladio accosted Ignis and asked him if he wanted to take a break and let him drive the rest of the way to Lestallum. Ignis resisted the idea but Gladio insisted.

“C’mon, you need to take a break. You always drive us around everywhere and it’s about time someone else did so you can just sit back and enjoy the scenery for once.” He held out his hand for the keys. Ignis stood and looked at him.

“I feel much better now, thanks for your concern. I think I can manage.”

This exchange occurred in front of the car. Gladio suddenly grasped Ignis by the hips and pulled him in for a kiss. This time, Ignis did not resist, but in fact, pushed himself toward the other man, almost as if he were vying for dominance. Gladio responded by twisting his shoulders, lightly pushing Ignis until his butt plopped down upon the hood of the car. Gladio then bent forward and straddled him, running one hand along the back of his neck while propping himself up with his hand placed flat upon the hood. Ignis in return clutched the ends of Gladio’s hair, tugging it as his tongue swirled around inside the other man’s mouth, trying to wrestle it into submission.

Gladio broke their kiss briefly and stared devotedly into his lover’s eyes. “Mmm, Iggy, did they put some Spanish fly into that coffee or something?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Ignis responded breathily before pulling the larger man close to him again. “It feels good to get a break away from the others.”

Gladio smiled and hummed an affirmation as he rejoined lips with his lover. The two continued their make-out session upon the roof of the car, neither worrying nor caring about the risk of detection; Ignis had luckily parked it in the shadow of the building’s left wall, giving them plenty of darkness with which to cloak themselves in.

“Did you park the car here in the dark on purpose?”

“Hmm, that’s confidential information, _Amicitia_ ,” Ignis replied with a smug grin.

“Heh, shouldn’t I be privy to said information, _Scientia_?”

Ignis chuckled, caressing Gladio’s chest with his palm. His fingers sought out a nipple, and upon finding it, gave it a good pinch.

Gladio flinched slightly but smirked back at him. “Okay, I guess you’re not gonna spill. With that said, _where were we_?” He brushed a finger caressingly upon Ignis’ lower lip as he pressed himself forward, replacing it with his lips.

Ignis moaned at the contact and kneaded Gladio’s shoulders and upper back over his clothing, relishing the firmness of his muscularity. He could feel himself growing hard and wondered if Gladio was too. He brought one of his hands down and brushed it over the other man’s crotch. He was definitely hard. Ignis wasn’t surprised, though; by now he was used to Gladio’s rapid arousal rate.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had some time alone like this, and even though they were able to somewhat stave off their frustrations in the tent on a few of the nights, doing so only brushed the tip of the iceberg, leaving them feeling a deep yearning for each other that racked them to their souls. Gladio was definitely feeling the burn- it would mostly show itself in the form of mild snappiness and unsocial grunting when the others tried to converse with him- but Ignis, being a man of amazing self-control, had remained himself for the most part. The only difference was that he was slightly more passive aggressive than usual.

It was obvious now that Ignis had been suffering with sexual frustration as well. He hurriedly slipped his fingers under Gladio’s jacket and pushed it off, letting it fall to the ground. It landed with a lackluster thump. Ignis felt his bared lover up and down with eager hands, pushing hard into his kiss as if it were the last kiss he’d ever have the pleasure of partaking in, swirling his tongue around as he took in the other man’s heady pheromonal scent and softly gasping as his untouched cock throbbed in his pants.

As if on queue, Gladio grabbed Ignis’ cock and gave it a hearty squeeze, eliciting a throaty moan from him. There was no doubt that they wanted each other. Right here, right now.

“I could fuck you right here on the hood of this car,” Gladio growled.

“What if someone discovers us?” Ignis responded breathily in between kisses.

“It’s dark as fuck, no one’s gonna see… and if they do, screw it.”

“Yes, screw it indeed,” Ignis retorted, a wicked grin dancing upon his lips.

Gladio took that as a green light and wasted no time unbuckling Ignis’ pants and taking him in hand. The head of his cock was already glistening with precum and Gladio slowly brushed it off with his thumb, causing Ignis to suck in his breath and shudder.

“When I said I was hungry earlier, I wasn’t only talkin’ about food…,” Gladio flirted as he eased himself down onto his knees. Ignis tracked his movement, eyes fiery with lust and expectation. “I’ve been wanting to do this _allll_ day,” he crooned, caressing Ignis’ balls lightly with his thumb and fingertips.

“Now’s your chance, Gladiolus. Now hurry up before I lose my mind.” Ignis pumped into the air a couple of times to accentuate his fervor.

“Is that an order, Iggy?”

“Yes. Get to it. On the double.”

Gladio looked at him smugly, unmoving.

“Now.” Ignis commanded sternly.

“Mmm, I love when you order me around,” Gladio commented, nearly gasping as he palmed himself and slowly lowered his head toward Ignis’ cock.

“Watch yourself, that obstinance may get you in trouble, Amicitia.”

Gladio looked back up, a naughty twinkle shining in his eyes. “Is that a promise? What are you gonna do, pull me over your knee and redden my ass? Make me wear a butt plug for a day? Or …oh… maybe the cock cage…?” He grinned and gave a fake shudder.

“I’m not going to divulge my confidential plans to you, now get back to work before I really do decide to punish you.”

Gladio chuckled mischievously, but did as he was told, impish eyes vanishing as he bent his head back down.

Ignis felt immediate warmth as Gladio’s tongue swirled over his sensitive glans, nearly causing him to jump. He shut his eyes and signed blissfully.

“Seems I’m not the only one who’s been ready…” Gladio commented between tongue sweeps, running his hands slowly up and down Ignis’ toned thighs. “Bet I could get you to pop in under five minutes… buuuut what would be the fun in that?” The impish expression was back in full swing.

“Dare I ask what kind of devious plan is swimming around in that head of yours?” Ignis asked, his face conveying a mixture of intrigue and impatience.

“You’ll see. C’mere,” Gladio answered, grabbing him gently by the arms and guiding him so that he was turned around and bent facedown upon the hood of the car.

Warmness suddenly encircled the anterior side of Ignis’ torso as he lay against the hood. He found the sensation comforting. He felt Gladio grasp the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and off of one foot. He then felt his hands pressing against his lower thighs, one at a time, easing his legs open nearly as far as they would go. His cock lay pressed against the grill, pulsing and leaking precum.

Gladio took in the wonderous site of his boyfriend positioned spread eagle upon the hood of the car and silently cursed himself for not thinking to do this before. He moved in and placed his broad palms on Ignis’ exposed buttocks and then moved them downward, stroking all the way down to his calves and up again. Upon his return, he paused to run small circles over the sweet spot just under the head of Ignis’ cock, eliciting a soft moan and gasp from him.

“Mmm, Gladio. I want you. Show me what you can do.”

“You can count on me,” Gladio replied assuredly. He spread Ignis’ ass cheeks with his hands and dove his face in between them, his tongue laving zealously at his anus. Taken by surprise, Ignis bucked and moaned heavily for the first few moments. Gladio held him down with a single palm upon his lower back and kept going, his tongue relentlessly grazing the puckering hole. He sustained for a few minutes longer before withdrawing. His hands each claimed a cheek, kneading them merrily.

“I bet you weren’t expecting that.”

“Gods, no. But it was truly delightful,” Ignis returned, his breathing hastened.

“You ready for what comes next?”

“Oh, yes…”

Gladio pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket.

“Hehe, _what_? I came prepared,” he said chuckling when he noticed that Ignis had craned his head around and was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Usually I’m the one who is the tactical planner.”

“Yeah, but I’m your man when it comes to the lube and rubbers, babe.”

“Quite right.”

Tittering at Ignis’ deadpan response, Gladio opened the packages and after unzipping and freeing himself, he rolled the condom down his hardened shaft and applied lube to both it and Ignis’ anal opening, teasing the latter open with a couple of fingers.

Ignis sighed and gasped as he felt Gladio’s thick fingers teasing at and then breaching his back door, pushing himself backward so they would go in further. He heard Gladio chortle at his eagerness, but he didn’t care. He had been craving a good fuck for quite some time now. The hushed and careful hotdogging and slow fucking that they would engage in the tent alongside the others while they were sleeping weren’t cutting it- this time he wanted the real thing. A real hard fuck. And he knew Gladio was ready to give it to him.

“I was _hoping_ I could persuade you to pull over somewhere dark and secluded so we could get some time together,” Gladio said as he poked the head of his dick into Ignis’ opening. Just us. Without the two brats.”

“I was wondering why you were so eager to come along,” Ignis replied. A light snicker emanated from his mouth before it became set with contemplation. “As for Noct and Prompto, I do hope they aren’t getting into any trouble in our absence.”

“Ah, don’t fret over them. If they are, we’ll deal with it later. Let’s just concentrate on the now. Concentrate on this…” Gladio pushed himself inside. Slowly. Deliberately. Ignis groaned loudly. “Yeah, that’s right. This is all that matters right now. Mmmm.”

Gladio’s penis was blessed with both girth and a sizeable mushroom-top head. Even though the couple has had sex many times, Ignis could still not get over how Gladio’s cock felt inside of him. He had been brought to orgasm before from the intercourse alone, his cock left untouched. He wondered if that was in the plans for this evening. He hoped not, because he was dying for those thick fingers to wrap around him and bring him to a rapid release. Just the thought of it made him shudder. He didn’t want to let Gladio decide.

“Give me a hand job while you fuck me.”

Gladio snorted. “Whattya gonna do, cum all over the car?”

Ignis pulled out the heavy artillery. “I don’t care. Do it or I’ll make you withdraw and suffer all the way to Lestallum and back. And then I’ll lock you in the cock cage for the night.”

“Whoa! You’re really adamant on what you want tonight, aren’t you?” Gladio said, smirking.

“Yes, and you better deliver, _Gladiolus_.”

“Don’t you worry about _that_ …” Gladio purred seductively into Ignis’ ear as he reached forward to grab the lube from where he had placed it on the car hood and poured some into his left palm. He really loved when Ignis said his first name in full like that. It almost always sent either a thrill or a jolt of trepidation down his spine, depending upon the context.

They both knew they wouldn’t last long. Their frustrations had escalated to a nearly all-time high during the past week. Most of the nights they were too exhausted from fighting monsters on the field to really engage in any meaningful sexual activity. There was one night where Ignis had hot-dogged Gladio while reaching around to pleasure him. It was hard for Gladio to keep quiet so Ignis had shoved one of his gloves into his mouth and continued.

Gladio pumped his hand up and down Ignis’ cock as he pumped himself deep into Ignis’ body. Soft moans escaped their lips fervently and dissipated into the still night air. Only once did a customer pull up to the store. The two men lay still and quiet in the soft shadows (although Ignis could feel Gladio’s body vibrate with a soft chuckle at one point) as the patron exited their car and walked into the building. By the time he had come out again, Gladio had recommenced his thrusting and hand pumping and didn’t even bother to halt his activity even as the headlights of the stranger’s car momentarily shined right onto the duo as he backed out and left.

“You are truly bad, you know that? What if that man saw and reported us?” Ignis scolded mildly. He was grinning.

“Hehe. And miss the grand finale? Doubt it.”

Light slapping sounds joined their moans as Gladio increased the power of his thrusts. He knew Ignis was close by how he started to use the Astrals’ names in vain. He pumped even harder. If anyone happened to pull into the parking lot now, they’d surely get an eyeful.

“Bloody Ramuh! Gladio…ohh! Uh, you feel so good… don’t stop… aah!”

“No one’s stoppin’ us now babe… mmm fuck! I don’t care if the …unnnn…if the entire Nif army shows up… mmmff… they’re gonna have to wait…mm…for us to finish….”

With a hearty yell, Ignis burst into orgasm. Cum surged from his cock and splattered all over the regalia’s grill and hood. Gladio followed suit a moment later, filling the condom with his ejaculate. His vocalizations echoed off the wall of the building.

Gladio laughed as he pulled out and disposed of the condom. “That was awesome. We should do it again sometime! And that guy, he almost fucking saw us!”

“Why yes, it was exciting,” Ignis grinned. “But, I feel rather exposed now; I suppose we should cover up and get back on the road. Dinner still needs to be prepared.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Don’t want to keep Pip and Squeak waiting,” Gladio replied, chuckling as he pulled up his pants and put on his shirt. “We definitely need to do that again sometime, though.”

Once dressed, the couple seated themselves back into the regalia and headed out in the direction of Lestallum. They chatted animatedly with each other; reiterating the adventure they just had and planning out which items to purchase after they’ve arrived.

They parked and walked over to the bazaar in high spirits, all smiles and laughter as they weaved through the crowd from kiosk to kiosk, choosing many ingredients and seasonings with which to stock up their supply. Ignis excitedly rattled off recipe ideas to an overeager and hungry Gladio while they eyed the colorful foodstuffs on display in woven baskets or stored behind glass walls. By the time they had left, nearly an hour had gone by. Gladio heaved the food supplies into the trunk of the regalia and they made off, back to camp.

Ignis sped a little bit to make up for lost time but it still took them about forty minutes to get back. Noct and Prompto were sitting in front of the fire, looking at their phones. Ignis and Gladio got out and carried the goods to the camp and greeted the two boys.

Noct looked up at them, a mildly dejected expression playing across his features. “Hey, what took you guys so long? I’m starving!”

Gladio tossed him a bag of chips. “Here, have these while we get situated.” He tossed another bag to Prompto, who caught it with a happy squeal. “Sorry guys. Lestallum was busy as all hell. People everywhere. We had to wait in line at most of the kiosks.”

Noct and Prompto seemed to accept the half truth and tore open their snacks and began to devour them. Gladio looked over at Ignis with a slight grin and Ignis returned it. He then got to work putting the items they weren’t going to use into storage while Ignis prepared a meal of stir fried garula sirloin and leiden pepper. Noct was so hungry that he didn’t even complain about the presence of vegetables. Everyone ate and chatted congenially and after cleaning up, went straight to bed. They were all already tuckered out from the week’s events and the late supper made them feel comatose and drained.

The next morning after breakfast, everyone worked together to clear the haven of their supplies and tent, packing it all into the regalia’s trunk. At once point Prompto passed by front of the car to make a return trip and something caught his eye. Stains. On the hood and… upon bending and inspecting further, the grill of the car as well. Strange-looking semitransparent white stains.

“Hey Iggy! Hehe, looks like Cindy missed some spots when she cleaned the car! I’m really surprised. She doesn’t strike me as the type who would miss things,” he chattered to the passing Ignis as he was coming back with a load of supplies. Ignis stopped and peered at the stains, trying to stop his alarm from showing.

“Oh! Right, it does look like that, or perhaps it was something on the road last night while Gladio and I were en route to Lestallum. May have splashed through a puddle or something. I wouldn’t worry about it. There’s one more box of food left at the haven, would you please fetch it?”

“Yeah, it probably was from a puddle. Why didn’t _I_ think of that? Don’t tell Cindy I thought it was her slacking off.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Ignis replied, smirking as Prompto ran off. When he was a safe distance away, Ignis looked down at the regalia. “And you’re not telling anyone, are you, old girl?”


End file.
